


Journey of Two Hearts

by TheDarkSynfulLegend



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSynfulLegend/pseuds/TheDarkSynfulLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is chosen at a party to take the body slave of a visiting Dominus.<br/>Prompt Word: beginnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure I’ll get things wrong on occasion, please, if you find something I’ve done wrong that you just need to nitpick on, send me an email and I will fix it. Much love to my friends who listen to me rant and rave, my betas the CelticMuse and Darkwatch, and most of all to those of you who take the time to read and review my stories. Thank you.
> 
> This is dedicated to the one who knows exactly who she is. We trade quips, insults, and best of all, we ANNOY the crap out of each other with shows to watch! I babbled about the show so much, she ended up loving it, so this is for her. She is the only one at the moment who is keeping me from being on America's Most Wanted with a body count of . . . um, I think its up to seven, maybe eight, I lost count . . . MEL!!!!!! COUNT!!!!!

Disclaimer: Spartacus isn't mine, and belongs to Starz!, Rob Tapert and others, and last I checked that wasn't the name on my driver's license. So I'm making no money, all I have are student loans, and an ornery cat who thinks driving me bonkers is his lot in life.

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Slash  
Timeline: Spartacus Blood and Sand/Vengeance  
Spoilers: None  
Pairing: Agron/Tiberius(Nasir)

 _Italics_ – thoughts.  
 _. . . italics_ – flashback  
 ** _Bold Italics_** \- Fantasy or Dream Sequence

  
**A Chance Meeting  
By DarkSyn**   


Torches flickered in the hallways of the villa, nobles dressed in various colors spoke in clustered groups, politics, and the gossip of Rome. Slaves wound their way through the people, bearing trays of fruits and nuts, meat and cheese, and some carried large clay jugs of wine. “The guests look happy, Quintus.” Lucretia said as she stood next to her husband, Batiatus. They had thrown parties of such caliber before where the elite of both Capua and Rome had come to sample the wares of the Ludus. Some chose to simply admire the stock that was carried there, others wished to see them perform in the Arena for sport, and then there were those who chose to take a Gladiator to bed. One never knew until they met the particular noble in question. Lucretia was the one who put the utmost discretion for the women, but for the men, well they could do as they pleased. She accepted a cup of wine from one of the slaves as she watched the dancers, men and women in chains draped upon their glistening bodies writhed to the music.

Batiatus nodded briefly to his wife as he saw someone in the crowd and beckoned him over. “ah, good Valerius, have you met my wife, Lucretia?” he inquired as he watched the man weave through the crowd approaching the Lanista. 

“A rare jewel indeed to be found in Capua,” Valerius said as he took her hand in his own and graced her knuckles with a kiss, “gratitude for invitation, to you both. I am Valerius Magnus.” he said, as he introduced himself to Lucretia.

“Welcome.” Lucretia said with a genuine smile, “some wine to wet the tongue?” She continued, as she gestured to one of the house slaves who stepped forwards offering goblets on a tray

Valerius accepted one and took a sip, “Felarian?” he asked, wanting to know the vintage.

“Sestian. Please, do not let us keep you, mingle with the other guests.” She finished, watching as the tall man nodded and moved into the crowd. “Shall we bring them up, Quintus?”

“Ah, yes. Mira, tell Doctore to bring them up.” He spoke to one of the slave girls who was never far from Lucretia's side and in response she hurried through the crowd to do as she had been ordered.

Mira hurried downstairs to the bowels of the villa where the ludus was located and found Doctore standing just behind the locked gates, “Dominus requests the Gladiators.” 

“Attend!” the Doctore commanded as the men turned in a line. The guard that stood at the door moved to unlock the door and the hinges squeaked, the metal door opening. “You will bring honor to the house of Batiatus or you will feel the sting of my lash.” he said as he gestured with his head for the Gladiators to move upstairs each of them grabbing a torch as they made their way to the villa. Oneomaus watched the line of men move by him, each one had been bathed, oiled and were all dressed in a tan subligaria with a wide leather belt around their waists. Each belt differed slightly and had been garnished with small personal tokens of the one wearing it. For many of them it was a scrap of cloth or bits of leather bearing etched designs or metallic emblems. He nodded in approval as he walked upstairs after the Gladiators, himself adorned with a large sash over his left shoulder that was reminiscent of his homeland.

As the Gladiators filed into the large room that had been designated as the 'show' room, they heard Batiatus speaking to his guests, “Behold! Feast your eyes on the best stock in Capua. Each of my Gladiators stands a titan! Touch them, feel the way their muscles bunch beneath the tips of your fingers. Place orders for any of the man you covet...” the men filed in placing their torches in the proper holders. The firelight dancing off their muscles as most of the guests oohed and ahhed. “they do not bite, and if they do, a ten percent discount.” he finished much to the amusement of the gathered nobles. 

Each of the Gladiators were standing, feet shoulder width apart, hands loosely at their sides while women moved to touch them, men placed orders for Arena spectacles, but for Valerius Magnus, he moved through the various nobles that had come and his eyes casting on many of the Gladiators though one in particular caught his attention more than any of the others, as most had eyes for the Champion. “Tiberius, fetch more wine.” he said to his body slave who nodded his dark shoulder length hair and moved to do as he was commanded. As soon as the young man was gone, Valerius turned to the man he had been looking at. “What are you called?” he asked of the Gladiator.

The slave in question stood a little over six feet tall, with short hair that was bound in dreadlocks, but it was the eyes that drew Valerius in for he had never seen eyes this particular shade of green before. Muscled but not overly so, the slave had a look of ferocity about him even as he answered Valerius' question. “Agron, Dominus.” the voice was more of a growling response as he did not look at the man who had asked his name but beyond him at a space on the wall.

Valerius' dark brow quirked as he gazed at the bronzed skin that glowed faintly beneath the light of the torches that were strewn about the large room. As Valerius continued to gaze upon the Gladiator before him, his eyes came to life with desire. Reaching out, he ran his fingers over Agron's shoulder down to the 'B' that was forever branded into the flesh of his forearm. “and from where do you hail?”

“East of the Rhine, Dominus.” Agron replied barely flicking his gaze in the man's direction but it was for a mere fleeting moment in time as something else caught his eye. A slender figure adorned in white, but this was not one of the house slaves that belonged to Batiatus. The shoulder length hair was dark, and Agron's breath hitched in his throat and his pulse pounded as the figure turned. The slave was lithe, his body smooth unlike his own. He moved with a subtle grace that spoke of him being a pleasure slave. 

It was Valerius who noticed whom Agron was staring at first, as he accepted the cup of wine from his body slave. “Apologies, Dominus.” he spoke, his voice slightly accented, giving him an exotic air about him. It had taken Tiberius a few moments to track down the slave girl with the amphora of wine to fill his Dominus' cup then a few more moments to remember where he had left his Dominus in the throng of people.

“It is of no consequence,” he was about to say more when Batiatus happened to wander by, “ah, Batiatus, you spoke of placing an order...” his voice trailed off, as he glanced to the Lanista who had paused in his walking, “your Gladiators, are they as fierce in the bed chamber as they are on the sands?” Valerius grinned, he had always been more attracted to women, such as the blond Chadara who waited for him back at his villa to the south. However, Tiberius, his body slave was a blessing to his house and his bed, though he had not truly prepared for this occasion, he would see his desires sated. “If your Gladiator was to bed my body slave, perhaps.”

“They are fierce and ravenous when they fuck...”

There was something about being ordered to fuck another that did not sit well with Agron. Though this would not be the first time he had ever lain with a man, as he preferred them over women, he wanted his partners willing and not ordered as the body slave to this Dominus was. How had the man known? Agron thought to himself, as he looked at the body slave once more. Something in his eyes must have given him away in that one particular glance.

“I would see boast proven.” Valerius said as he pulled a small bag of coin from a fold of his robes and pressed it into the Lanista's hand. 

“Very well,” Batiatus responded as he tucked the coin into a fold of his own clothing and gestured to one of his house slaves to take Valerius to an alcove that had been prepared for such a moment. 

“Come, Gladiator, let us see you set to purpose.” Valerius spoke as he turned and strode after the slave girl, Tiberius fell into step behind him.

Agron rolled his eyes subtly, striding after them with an almost predatory lope. He noticed that the young body slave made no noise, but followed after his Dominus. The clothes he wore, the folded white cloth that sat low on slender hips was knotted in both front and back, the folds hanging to mid thigh over what appeared to be a cloth in the same material. The girl who led them to the provided alcove pulled the gauzy material of the curtain aside to allow the trio entrance, letting it fall once more covering the door. 

The chamber held a large couch that would easily fit two people, several chairs covered in lush materials, and a low table that held a tray with an amphora of wine and a couple of cups. Oil lamps had been lit, casting the chamber in a golden glow the light flickering off the two men who stood in the center of the room watching as Valerius sat in one of the chairs. He lifted the amphora and poured some more wine in his cup, while watching both Tiberius and Agron stand there. “What is your will, Dominus?” Tiberius inquired.

Valerius took a swallow of the liquid in his cup and glanced betwixt the two for long moments before he responded. “I would see him set to purpose, fuck him, Gladiator.” 

“Yes, Dominus.” Agron replied. Tiberius turned towards the larger man, but it was Agron who made the first move, placing two fingers under the young man's chin lifting it so he could stare into those dark orbs. In their depths he saw acceptance of what was to be and something else that Agron could not give voice to at that moment in time. Leaning down, he captured the younger man's mouth. This was no simple kiss but one of pent up passion that had been long overdue to be unleashed. Agron had been proving himself well in the Arena, but it had been some time since he last lay with a warm body and the young man who was now in his arms felt right there. Tongues dueled for dominance, even as Agron's hand came up and tangled in the shoulder length locks and held him in place.

Tiberius growled low in the back of his throat, his hands traversing Agron's muscular body, leaving nothing untouched or unmapped by his fingertips. Nimble fingers moved to the leather belt that rested around Agron's waist, untying the knots that held it in place with skilled movements only to let the material fall to the floor. They parted again only briefly, as Agron simply lifted the leather strap that was draped across his chest to drop it next to his belt. Valerius watched from his seat, his hand disappearing beneath his tunics, but it was the dazed look in his body slave's eye, the slightly swollen lips borne from the intensity of the kisses that had the man smiling. Valerius was about to speak when Agron's strong hands slid over the planes of Tiberius' back making him tremble. They continued their downward path only to grip him tightly and lift him right off his feet. Tiberius' gasp of pleasure was swallowed by Agron's mouth. He wrapped his legs around the Gladiators' hips, and pressed himself as close as he could, writhing in that strong embrace as though to get closer if it was possible.

Their mouths fused together with no inclination of parting anytime soon, even as Agron turned them, shoving Tiberius against one of the columns in the room though he took most of the impact with the strong arm that was wrapped around the dark skin of Tiberius' back. The moans that left the body slave's mouth were heating Agron's blood as it raced through his veins and he wanted more of the young man and he wanted it now. “To the bed, Gladiator.” Valerius said, breaking the moment between the two men as they had actually for a mere second in time forgotten that they had an audience.

Without a thought, Agron spun them about, tossing the body slave onto the bedding, laying atop him as he ground their cloth covered cocks together making both of them groan in unison. Tiberius wound his legs around those hips and pulled him down harder wanting more of the contact of their bodies. Agron obliged him but only for a moment as the young man attempted to sit up slightly but Agron pinned him back down the bedding and used one strong hand to keep him there. Tiberius blinked, and looked up at the man who hovered above him his lips moving to question when his eyes fluttered shut while Agron's mouth began to traverse the lines of his throat. They were searing kisses that made his lithe body arch up silently begging for more. Agron had his wrists pinned with his right hand however, the left was traveling down the side of his body with an almost featherlight touch that made Tiberius reach upwards as best he could for another kiss. Releasing Tiberius' wrists, Agron cupped the side of that face and their lips crashed together like waves upon the shore.

Tiberius ran his free hands along that muscular form, over and down Agron's back, the tips of his fingers trailing heat over Agron's spine until he reached the taut ass and gripped in both hands giving it a squeeze as though he were testing a melon for ripeness, but the flesh refused to yield under his ministrations. Sliding his hands around to the ties that kept the Gladiators' subligaria on, he untied the braided leather, and tossed the material aside the whisper of it against his flesh made Agron pull away from those lips and moan. Agron's cock was like the man himself, long, thick and hard as steel. It stood proud as Agron himself had stood while his Dominus inspected him, and for Tiberius, he could only lick his lips at the thought of that hard length embedded within him.

Agron gazed down at the body slave with passion dilated green eyes, before leaning back and slowly starting to remove the white cloth that covered the body beneath his own. Once he figured out the knots he peeled the material away making the body slave writhe beneath him in sensual movements. Tossing the cloth aside, he stared down at the body that lay amidst the bedding on the couch. Roughened fingertips manipulated the soft skin over the body slave's hipbones making the body beneath move in a slow undulating motion that made both the Gladiator and the Dominus moan in unison. “Gladiator,” Valerius' voice cut through the pleasure induced haze the two men were ensconced within. “take him.”

Agron paused for a moment in time as he gazed down at the body that was wantonly spread across the couch. As much as he wanted to obey the command, he found he wanted to at least prep the young man beneath him. Dipping his fingers in a bowl of oil that was nearby, he worked a single digit into the small dark orifice that was bare to his gaze. He pressed forwards slowly, working the tip of his finger inside. But it was not enough and Agron added another slick finger, roughly jamming them both inside the clenching channel while taking the soft mouth once more. Tiberius cried out but the sound was muffled by Agron's tongue as it plundered his mouth, but as soon as it was there it was torn away leaving him breathless. 

A groan left Tiberius' mouth as he was roughly rolled onto his knees, the powerful thighs of the Gladiator behind him spreading him wide. A low growl was all he heard from behind him, when he was split by the hard cock sliding deep into his body. Tiberius hissed in pleasure and pain as he ground backwards into the Gladiator's hips, but it had a slightly different reaction as Agron pinned him down, gripping his waist in those strong hands and began to fuck him hard and with no mercy not that he would have asked for any. 

Moaning, Valerius watched the two men on the couch and didn't even speak as his hand moved over his own cock beneath the material of his tunics. He watched enraptured as the large cock went in and out of his body slave, eyes riveted on the two men and the harmony they made together. Agron wrapped one strong arm around Tiberius' waist and pulled him upright, drawing the dark head back in order to take his mouth once more while he pounded that tight passage. Tiberius reached back, wrapping his arms around Agron's neck, hanging on for what appeared to be dear life as he was ravished. Gasping, strangling whimpers left his lips only to enter the dominating mouth on his own. 

A rough hand encircled his cock, fisting it tightly, twisting his hand to match the brutal pace as he slammed into Tiberius over and over. Tiberius nearly screamed as he lost control, watching it scatter in various directions as though the wind had taken hold. He rolled backwards for each thrust of those powerful hips, arching his back and pulling Agron yet deeper into his body. There was no softness, it was all about raw power, and want. Agron's pace quickened, his balls burning, cock aching at the body beneath his own. Valerius made a slight choking sound as he came the evidence wiped away on a cloth that was set nearby. Light eyes gazed at his body slave as he was taken so well, and he knew that look having seen it on his face before.

Tiberius' face was contorted in pleasure, eyes closed, swollen mouth parted ever so slightly. It nearly matched the one on Agron's, as the Gladiator was sweating from exertion and Valerius was watching as a particular bead traversed its way down the man's torso. Agron tossed his head back, letting the sound of his pleasure fill the room as he felt his balls tighten, completely filling his body with ripples of pleasure. He leaned down and bit the juncture of the body slave's throat where it met his neck as he came, coating the walls of that channel as he jerked and shuddered. 

The pain that seared through Tiberius at the bite had him climaxing as well. The milky white, copious liquid spilling in spurts from the tip of his own cock, whimpers leaving his lips as he ground backwards into the Gladiator wrenching each and every last drop from him. The two collapsed together on the couch, with Agron spooning the young man against him both of them panting to regain senses. 

“Come, it is late.” Valerius spoke as Tiberius reluctantly rose from the couch, and retrieved his clothing, tying it quickly. Agron also got to his feet and redressed in his subligaria and other paraphernalia, before he fell into step behind the body slave, who was following his Dominus. Pushing the curtain aside, he spoke, “A fine showing, Gladiator. I shall inform Batiatus of your impressive form.”

“Gratitude Dominus.” Agron said, striding off to his place among the other Gladiators still on display. Though he kept his eyes downcast, he was staring at the young body slave that stood quietly behind his Dominus.

“Ah, Batiatus, a fine display by your Gladiator.” Valerius spoke as the Lanista walked over.

Batiatus grinned, “you flatter.”

“You truly do have the finest stock in Capua. I may have to come back for another visit.”

“Our doors are always open to you, Valerius.” 

“I shall keep that in mind. But for now, I must take leave.”

“Ah, understood. Perhaps I shall see you at the Games?”

“Perhaps.” Valerius responded as he snapped his fingers, Tiberius stepping to his side as they began to weave their way through the crowd towards the front doors. Before they got there however, Tiberius paused mid-step only to glance over his shoulder where Agron was still watching him, he graced the gladiator with a soft smile and then he was gone into the night following his Dominus.

 

~*~ End ~*~


	2. Eyes in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron observes Nasir as he bathes in an alcove.  
> Prompt Word: observation. (hey, it never said it couldn't be a peeping tom...er, gladiator)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to the one who knows exactly who she is. We trade quips, insults, and best of all, we ANNOY the crap out of each other with shows to watch! I babbled about the show so much, she ended up loving it, so this is for her. She is the only one at the moment who is keeping me from being on America's Most Wanted with a body count of . . . um, I think its up to seven, maybe eight, I lost count . . . MEL!!!!!! COUNT!!!!!

Disclaimer: Spartacus isn't mine, and belongs to Starz!, Rob Tapert and others, and last I checked that wasn't the name on my driver's license. So I'm making no money, all I have are student loans, and an ornery cat who thinks driving me bonkers is his lot in life. 

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Pre-Slash, Voyeur  
Timeline: Spartacus Vengeance: A Place in this World  
Spoilers: None  
Pairing: None

_Italics_ – thoughts.  
 _. . . italics_ – flashback

**Eyes in the Shadows  
By DarkSyn**

He was in need of a bath. The day had been spent training with Spartacus, the very man whose life he had attempted to take, he was learning according to leader of the rebellion but it was going to take time. Walking through the villa bare feet making soft sounds on the flooring, he made his way to the kitchens where several of the women were preparing the evening meal. He spoke to no one but picked up a large bowl and filled it with hot water, he also took a clean cloth and nodded to the woman that Spartacus had been in bed with, whose name he had learned was Mira. He did pause however to pick up some clean clothing that was kept in the room of his Dominus, before he headed through the hallways.

The Gauls were celebrating by singing bawdy songs, and drinking heavily of the wine stores, but he passed by them quietly searching for a small nook in which to bathe and not once did he realize he was being followed. Agron, Spartacus' right hand in a sense was watching the young man who had attempted to kill his friend. There was something about him and for Agron he wasn't sure exactly what it was. Silently, his sandaled feet followed the former body slave though he stuck to the shadows.

The small chamber was located in the slave quarters of the house, and there were wooden shelves stocked with various oils and perfumes. It was secluded enough for privacy, and the young former body slave set the bowl down on a low table perusing the shelves for the bottle that would suit his purpose. Agron noticed how the candles that burned in the hallway illuminated him, making his olive skin nearly glow as he moved with the same movement of a well trained pleasure slave. Though he had been a body slave to the Dominus of the villa, he was still appealing in more ways than one, and Agron wondered what the young man searched for amidst the shelves.

Tiberius, as the young man was called uncorked bottles only to sniff the contents before replacing them as he continued to look. Lifting a large bottle he undid the stopper only to lift it to his nose and take a deep inhalation. This was the one he wanted. Tilting the bottle, he let a few drops fall into the steaming water only to stir it with his finger. Nimble fingers divested himself of the rough cloth that lay around his hips, the cream colored material falling to the floor leaving him naked and barefoot in the chamber. Eyes, green in color widened ever so slightly at the sight of the young man whose name he still did not know. _You find him attractive, but you cannot remember where you have seen him before_. Was the thought that ran through Agron's mind, and he roughly shoved it aside as he simply observed the young man before him who was completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched.

The young man dipped a clean cloth into the scented water, waiting a few moments for the liquid to soak in before he lifted it out and wrung it with deceptively strong hands. Only then when the cloth was more damp than soaking, did Tiberius begin to move it along his body in swift, sure strokes, removing the dirt, grime and sweat from his skin. He started with his face, taking great care to avoid getting the water in his eyes as the oil that he had added would irritate them. Re-wetting the cloth, he began to wash his shoulders and left arm, each swipe of the material making his body glisten in the low light of the fire that burned and crackled in the fireplace.

Agron's attentions were on the young man who was bathing, watching how the water beaded along his skin and how the lines of his body moved in the firelight. It was almost poetry in motion, the way the man bathed. One slender hand moved the hair from the back of his neck in a motion that was vaguely familiar to swipe the nape and the water cascaded down his back to his slender hips. Agron's mouth went dry at that as he drank in the sight of the body slave, who seemed wild and untamed. He was slender, covered in a light musculature that would make him a fierce fighter as he would be quick and deadly if he took to the training. Agron hissed as his cock came to attention beneath the material of his subligaria and he watched for a few moments longer, as Nasir took the tie from his hair and shook the glorious raven strands out fully, only to settle around his shoulders.

Nasir started to hum as he continued his bath, as he finally picked up the bowl itself and poured the liquid over his body it sluiced over his form in rivulets, and it was all Agron could take as he turned on a sandaled foot and strode away. Blinking, Nasir turned to see no one there though he thought he heard something and shrugged as he reached for the clothing he had brought with him. He dressed quickly, then returned to the main rooms intent on finding something to eat.

 

~*~ End ~*~


	3. The Tie That Binds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron speaks of Duro to Nasir, and relives the pain of losing his blood brother. Nasir thinks of his brother, who he hasn't seen in years.   
> Prompt: Brothers

He sat quietly, eating what was on his plate, though his dark gaze was focused on Spartacus who was studying something on the table, though he was aware that he was being watched. The Gauls were still boisterous and singing loudly, while the freed slaves of the house moved about talking, and laughing. Agron approached the young man and managed to snag two cups of wine before heading over, “you risk fortune, glaring at the slayer of Theokoles.” he spoke, holding out one of the cups. When the cup was accepted and sipped, Agron crouched next to him, “what name do you go by little man? So that I may properly mourn your passing.” There had been something about this young man that was irking Agron, and he could not put his finger on it.

“Tiberius.”

Agron's brow rose, “Tiberius? You are too dark for such a fair Roman name.”

The young man called Tiberius shrugged, “I am more Roman than Syrian.”

Agron eyed him for a long moment in time., “There was a Syrian in our Ludus, a treacherous fuck if there ever was a man.” he missed the glance that he was given, one that wondered if he felt that way about all Syrians or just that one particular one. “You had family there?” Agron inquired.

“I only recall a brother.” he said thoughtfully.

The gladiator's face briefly contorted with pain that he strove to hide, “I too had a brother,” he muttered, his eyes hardening.

“No longer?” Tiberius inquired, his voice soft as though he did not wish to bring up painful memories for the man, which they obviously were. The mere look on Agron's face made Tiberius rethink his question but before he could apologize he was surprised when Agron answered him.

“he was struck down by the Romans. . .” he started.

“When you turned sword against them?”

The muscle in Agron's jaw started to twitch, for in that very moment he relived the pain of losing his brother in the first fight of the rebellion. . . . _“Kill them! Kill them all!” Crixus roared as the fight was on. The gladiators that were lined up in the courtyard, watching the fight between Spartacus and Crixus all moved together as though one unit, taking on the Roman guards who stood in the courtyard with them without weapons. Spartacus fought on the balcony, while Agron scooped up a sword that had been discarded in the fight between the other two men. The fight on the ground in the courtyard was brutal, the Roman contingent had drawn swords, but the Gladiators, used to fighting with wooden swords during training knew how to duck and press their assault but it was still bloody. Duro, fought hard, slaughtering the Roman soldiers, even as he found the keys to the cuffs and unlocked his own before tossing them to others so they could free themselves._

_Agron and Duro, brothers in blood fought together on the sands of the courtyard, their comrades, and Roman guards falling like dominoes. Agron fought as though Uranus was nipping at his heels, his brother Duro, was fighting as if Mars himself had taken possession of his body. Finishing off yet another Roman guard, Agron was in the process of stabbing the man in the chest, when his brother leapt over him to kill the one who was aiming for his blind side. Agron turned and clasped arms with his brother, Duro and it was to be their last as Duro shoved Agron aside and took a sword to the abdomen from a guard who was prepared to strike. Agron, truly enraged now, took the guard's head off with a fatal swipe of his sword and caught his brother, lowering him gently to the ground._

_He felt Duro's pain as though it were his own as he removed the sword from his brother's body. Duro stared up at him groaning in pain as the blade was removed, Agron gently cradled his brother's head in his lap, “I save you this time, brother.” Duro spoke before taking his last breath. Agron stroked Duro's forehead tenderly before gracing it with a kiss, his eyes filling with tears, he choked a moment before tilting his head backwards and releasing a scream one of loss, sorrow and lingering pain_ . . . Agron's eyes glistened with something as he looked to Tiberius. “As you shall one day, if you hold any fucking sense.” he then rose and walked away.

Tiberius watched him go as he thought on the last time he had seen his own brother . . . _He ran after his older brother, his little legs pumping to catch up. His brother was off to market to purchase a few things for their family,  
“wait!” he called in Aramic, as his brother stopped and waited. “I want to go with you!” he said finally catching up, his eyes wide at the thought of going to town with his brother who always came back with a treat for him along with extra money as he seemed to have a knack of haggling the vendors down and he wanted to learn._

_“Not this time, Nasir.” his older brother spoke, dropping into a crouch so he was eye level with him. He was stocky, with short dark hair, and the same olive complexion his little brother sported._

_Nasir pouted, his lower lip quivering as he spoke. “Please? I promise to be good.”_

_“I will not be gone long.” He responded as he ruffled Nasir's hair and headed off towards the market._

_Nasir watched his brother vanish into the distance never knowing it would be the last time he saw his brother_ . . .

Rising to his feet, Tiberius took one last look to Spartacus then moved into the shadows, following after Agron though at that very moment he did not truly know why. He found the man in an alcove, shoulders shaking as he was obviously fighting to keep the heart-wrenching sobs inside. Tiberius debated on making himself known, but the choice was soon taken away from him as Agron looked up. The man's face was covered in tear-tracks over his roughly chiseled cheeks, and there was a pain in his eyes that suddenly Tiberius wanted to take away. “Apologies, I did not mean...” Dark eyes noticed something in Agron's hand but he made no mention of it.

Agron wiped angrily at his eyes for he had wished for no one to see the pain he was in. The loss of his brother had hit him hard, although it had been weeks since they had left the house of Batiatus, the wound to his heart was still raw. “what did you mean then, little man?” Agron snapped as he rose and strode over to the smaller man, the pain in his eyes fading to be replaced with anger, even as he shoved the item in his hand into the belt he wore around his waist.

Tiberius didn't move but stood his ground, even as Agron was suddenly in his personal space. “I did not mean to cause pain.”

The man's face softened, “I loved my brother.” He whispered, sliding down to sit on the intricately tiled floor, “he died saving my life.”

“He loved you, to have sacrificed his life. He was your brother in blood, I would be your brother at arms.” Tiberius said, it was an olive branch, a peace offering and it was up to Agron to accept it.

Agron actually smiled at that moment in time and to Tiberius it was blinding. “You need more training, if you wish to be a brother in arms.”

“Then show me.” 

 

~*~ End ~*~


	4. Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nasir's reflection on Agron's eyes. (Nasir POV)

Disclaimer: Spartacus isn't mine, and belongs to Starz!, Rob Tapert and others, and last I checked that wasn't the name on my driver's license. So I'm making no money, all I have are student loans, and an ornery cat who thinks driving me bonkers is his lot in life. 

One last note: I’m sure I’ll get things wrong on occasion, please, if you find something I’ve done wrong that you just need to nitpick on, send me an email and I will fix it. I can be reached at: thedarksynfullegend@gmail.com

Much love to my friends who listen to me rant and rave, my betas the CelticMuse and Darkwatch, and most of all to those of you who take the time to read and review my stories. Thank you.

This is dedicated to the one who knows exactly who she is. We trade quips, insults, and best of all, we ANNOY the crap out of each other with shows to watch! I babbled about the show so much, she ended up loving it, so this is for her. She is the only one at the moment who is keeping me from being on America's Most Wanted with a body count of . . . um, I think its up to seven, maybe eight, I lost count . . . MEL!!!!!! COUNT!!!!!

Warnings: Romance, Missing Scene, Slash  
Timeline: Spartacus Vengeance  
Spoilers: None  
Pairing: None  
Prompt: Eyes

_Italics_ – thoughts.  
 _. . . italics_ – flashback

Summary: Nasir's reflection on Agron's eyes. (Nasir POV)

**Those Eyes  
By TheDarkSynfulLegend**

I paced in the small chamber, my breakfast lay untouched on the small plate. Ten steps, turn, ten steps, turn. My thoughts however were on a certain Gladiator, with emerald green eyes. I had seen him before, though I was unsure if he even remembered. But I had never forgotten and with a smile on my lips, my mind wandered back into the past.

. . . _I had accompanied my Dominus to the Arena and the games in Capua. The House of Batiatus had several of their Gladiators in the spectacles that would amuse the mob. I stood quietly behind my Dominus, holding an amphora of wine to keep his cup filled, but my eyes wandered down to the sands where several men were already fighting. There were four men but only one held my complete attention. He was tall, broad-shouldered and even in the little armor he had on his form I knew he was hard muscle, sculpted as though from marble by Mars himself._

_The man I had been staring at with such intent slaughtered his opponent, only to rip off his helmet and roar in victory to the crowd. I had been so focused on him that I never saw my Dominus holding out his cup for more wine. “Tiberius!” he snapped at me, and I blinked. “What is it that holds your attention that you do not respond when I call your name?”_

_I blushed, and poured the wine carefully into his cup. “Apologies, Dominus.” I whispered hoping beyond hope that I was not to be punished for my lack of attention._

_A voice that was not belonging to my Dominus spoke, “Perhaps he was watching the games, and became entranced.” Batiatus spoke, as he glanced at me though I could only feel his stare and dared not look at the man. “I am giving a show at my Villa this evening, perhaps you would care to join us, and see whomever it was that enthralled your slave up close . . .” his voice dropped and I didn't hear the next word, “and personal.”_

_Valerius thought about it for a moment or two before nodding, “I would be honored to attend, Batiatus.” My Dominus responded before he turned his attentions back to the arena_ . . .

The way he stared into my eyes before our lips met, filled with unleashed lust, and an underlying concern that this was what I wanted. His strong embrace holding me tightly as though never to let me go, his eyes held me helpless. But that had been months ago and apparently the man had forgotten me, but I could never forget him...his eyes were seared into my soul, and I knew it.

I had seen those eyes clouded with sadness and pain, the green orbs shimmering with tears that I tried valiantly to ignore to push aside, though in all honestly I wanted to be the one to soothe his pain. When he had discovered me, the sadness in his eyes faded to be replaced with anger as he all but demanded what I wanted and in the end he agreed to help train me to fight.

But now, I was torn, torn between my heart and my head. But when I had spoken of speaking with Crixus it was Agron who stayed my feet. I saw something in hie eyes when he spoke to me at that point, something that I wasn't sure of. A spark that lay in the depths of that green gaze but whether it was attraction, lust or recognition I was unsure. I walked through the villa, lost in my own thoughts. I cared. I cared for the approval that I had seen in those eyes. I wanted him to look at me with those eyes, sparkling in amusement, or shining with pride. I wanted that more than anything else...but I did not wish to continue with the lie that Agron had come up with. _We have all made sacrifices, now Crixus makes his._ Agron had said to me, the thought crossing through my mind like a river through the land. 

“I move to Vesuvius with Spartacus.” Crixus was saying, making me snap out of my thoughts and see to the matter at hand. Cheers and rousing calls went up from the gathered rebellion, as I looked over my shoulder at Agron who had come up behind me. He had a knowing smirk on his lips but it was the look in his eyes, one that spoke without words that made me wonder if we were doing the right thing. The celebration went late into the night, many retired to their bedding, whether for heat or to fuck was anyone's guess. 

I found sleep elusive however and moved silently through the villa. I noticed that Agron was asleep on his bedding in a small alcove, those green eyes closed in slumber, he looked at peace though I knew that he was more like a great cat at rest, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. With a sigh, I continued on my way and sank down into my bedding, and before long, I finally fell asleep.

~*~

Dawn was breaking over the horizon, but already the villa was in motion. People carried baskets filled with various foodstuffs through the hallways and there was more excitement in the chatter about moving somewhere safe, away from the Romans. I was presently in the kitchen packing things in a large trunk. Sacks of grain lay around me, and I reached blindly for the next one. “You intend to spirit the entire villa away in that trunk!” Chadara said, pausing next to me. She was carrying a large basket of grapes in her slender arms.

I glanced up at my best friend briefly, “we do not know what Vesuvius holds, Chadara.” I replied, tucking yet another bag into the trunk. “Agron would have us well supplied.”

“Agron, yes...he is of a form is he not?” she pressed.

I turned away from her, “I suppose.”

Chadara giggled, “oh, you suppose? Do not think I have not noticed your eyes upon him, or the way you two are always huddled together in intimate conversation.” she said with a grin on her lips.

“You mistake subject of discussion.” I replied, though I looked up at her with something in my gaze.

The smile that was on her lips fade as she returned my stare, “yet not the blush upon your cheek when he is near.” I didn't respond, nor would I ever admit that the blood was rushing to my cheeks with the same blush she had accused me of having when he was around Agron. She laughed, it was more of a throaty husky sound and it made me look up at her, “you would yourself well to pursue desire. I would myself if I believed he favored me.”

I slung the next bag into the trunk angrily, “he...wait, I thought you were taken with Rhaskos.” I said, getting to my feet.

“He...oh wait! The time you went with the Dominus to the arena, and the gathering at the Ludus after. You said that you had entertained the Dominus with another man, was it him?” She asked, “Spartacus holds Agron in high esteem, I envy you his attentions.”

I sighed then, those 'intimate' conversations were more about keeping to Agron's plan of not telling Crixus and the others the truth about Naevia and going to Vesuvius. Shaking my head, I closed the trunk and headed towards the wagon with it, dragging it behind me. Suddenly it was picked up at the other end. “Crixus...” We talked for a few moments, but then he held his hand out to me. I stared at the offered hand as my mind and heart once more went to war, the troubles in my heart, mind and very soul eventually made their way to my face as Crixus' eyes looked at me with a strange look. My heart won out as I spoke, “There is something I must tell you.” I knew that what I was about to do would possibly shatter everything but I had to do what was right.

~*~

I could feel the anger in Agron's eyes as he glared at me from across the courtyard where he and Crixus had to be separated. “I will not fucking die for this.” he said, his visage dark. “I move for Vesuvius, those who would live...come with me.” Agron finished as he moved through the gathered people, not even glancing in my direction as he strode into the villa. 

Following after him, my footsteps light I found him in one of the chambers, washing his face free of the blood that Crixus had drawn. “Agron, I would have words...”

“How could you?!” he hissed at me, “you swore you would not speak of it!”

“I had to.”

“For what purpose? Now they will all perish!” 

His eyes seemed to cut through me like a sword through flesh, the green of his eyes were filled with anger, rage and betrayal. “it was the right thing to do.” I replied, my voice steady though my nerves were shot. I was not like the one from their ludus.

“The right thing to do...” Agron countered, his voice soft, “the RIGHT thing to do?!” he all but snarled, “and here I thought...”

“What thought?”

“That you were not like him!” 

I flinched as he turned away from me, that hurt more than the betrayal that had lurked in his eyes. “I am not.”

“You. Betrayed. Me.” 

I didn't respond to that for a moment as I chose my words carefully. “And if it had been your brother, in that place, would you not want to do everything in your power to see him freed and at your side?” I inquired, and did not even wait for a response as I turned on my heel and left the chamber.

~*~

They were prepared to depart, Spartacus and the others stood in the courtyard. I stepped out with Agron who had not forgiven me for betraying him, “I accompanied my Dominus to the Mines once, I may be of some aid.” I spoke, even as Agron put his satchel over his shoulder and stared at me. I glanced over at him and noticed the look in those green eyes. It was the same, the betrayal, underlying anger and something else.

“Well received.” Crixus spoke.

“Fucking Syrians.” Agron said specifically to me, and all I could do was watch as those green eyes vanished into the villa, leaving with the other survivors who chose to go to Vesuvius. I longed to follow him but I was committed to my own path, with or without the one who had stolen my very heart.

~*~ End ~*~


	5. A Smile . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Agron discovers the reason Nasir's smile seems so familiar. (Agron POV)

Disclaimer: Spartacus isn't mine, and belongs to Starz!, Rob Tapert and others, and last I checked that wasn't the name on my driver's license. So I'm making no money, all I have are student loans, and an ornery cat who thinks driving me bonkers is his lot in life. 

One last note: I’m sure I’ll get things wrong on occasion, please, if you find something I’ve done wrong that you just need to nitpick on, send me an email and I will fix it. I can be reached at: thedarksynfullegend@gmail.com

Much love to my friends who listen to me rant and rave, my betas the CelticMuse and Darkwatch, and most of all to those of you who take the time to read and review my stories. Thank you.

This is dedicated to the one who knows exactly who she is. We trade quips, insults, and best of all, we ANNOY the crap out of each other with shows to watch! I babbled about the show so much, she ended up loving it, so this is for her. She is the only one at the moment who is keeping me from being on America's Most Wanted with a body count of . . . um, I think its up to seven, maybe eight, I lost count . . . MEL!!!!!! COUNT!!!!!

Warnings: Romance, Missing Scene, Slash  
Timeline: Spartacus Vengeance  
Spoilers: The Greater Good  
Pairing: None  
Prompt: Smile

_Italics_ – thoughts.  
 _. . . italics_ – flashback  
 ** _Bold Italics . . ._** \- Dream Sequence

Summary: Agron discovers the reason Nasir's smile seems so familiar. (Agron POV)

**A Smile  
By TheDarkSynfulLegend**

The small group led by me moved south from the villa in the direction of Vesuvius. Chatter was kept to a minimum as not to alert anyone to our presence as we moved. I took point but my thoughts were elsewhere, on a young Syrian named Nasir. We stopped for a midday meal and I found myself leaning against a tree when someone came up next to me. I didn't know her name but I knew her face. She was the girl who had taken up with Rhaskos, and she also seemed to hover about Nasir. “Will you accept water?” she asked of me.

I nodded and accepted the cup that was offered even as she poured the cool liquid in the vessel. “Gratitude.” I spoke.

“You taught him well, with luck of the Gods, he will return.” She said, taking the cup from me.

I shook my head, “the Gods prefer to fuck those most worthy of blessing.” I replied, _had they blessed me, then I would not have lost my brother_. I thought to myself, as I looked up at her. Her blond hair was braided and fell over her right shoulder and it made me wonder, “have you known Nasir long?”

“For many seasons, he is a good man.” Chadara replied as she sat next to me. “Break open head and share thought.” She continued, as I was thinking. “you favor him, I have seen the way your eyes follow him when you think no one looks.” 

“He betrayed me. He told Crixus of Naevia suffering in the mines.” I replied, pulling a small dagger from my belt and choosing a stone began to sharpen the already razor sharp blade. “Then he went with them!” 

“I envy him.”

“In what way?”

“He has your attentions, and you have had him before.” Chadara replied as she rose to her feet. “And he has had you. What you share is a rare thing to find.” she finished before leaving me to my thoughts.

I wondered what she meant by that. That I had him before. To my recollection I had never met him before but her statement indicated that I had. I thought long and hard on it, when I saw something in the distance. It was Nasir. But it was a Nasir like I had never seen him. **_He was in a simple white loincloth, beautifully draped and it sat low on his hips. “Nasir?” I inquired as the young man smiled that same shy smile that had enraptured me from the beginning._**

**_“Shh, come.” He replied, beckoning to me to join him. I rose from where I was and I followed him like a puppy into the woods to a small hidden pool. Without words, Nasir began to remove the long ragged cloak from my shoulders only to fold it neatly and set it aside. Nimble fingers moved to the ties that held up my subligaria but simply let it drift to the pine needles beneath my feet._ **

**_“What...”_ **

**_“let me...” Nasir spoke. His voice, so sensually accented that it sent a shaft of desire straight to my cock which began to rise after being released from the fabric that held it place. Removing each boot, Nasir set them aside then pushed me into the pool of water. I went willingly, and found my footing in the soft sand, the grains embedding themselves in between my toes. But what I had not expected was the water was warm, and it made me look up. Dappled sunlight filtered through the trees and suddenly all I could see, all I had eyes on was the man standing above me on the bank of the pool itself._ **

**_“Am I to bathe alone then, little man?”_ **

**_“It depends.”_ **

**_“On?”_ **

**_Nasir tilted his head and a small smile played at the corners of his lips, “would you prefer the hands of another?”_ **

**_I chuckled, “I would have you here with me, to share the heat of the spring and the warmth in my arms.” His face lit up like the sun as he divested himself of the white loincloth and slid into the water. As he did so, my hands went up and gently cupped his face and I brushed his forehead with my lips. It wasn't enough for either of us though, as one of his arms wrapped around my neck, the other lodged between them where there was little to no space and he tenderly caressed the scars on my chest which made me tremble under the feathery touch and purr like a great cat in heat._ **

**_My hands were not idle either as they traced Nasir's body, learning each plane. “What is it that you desire?” Nasir inquired, the smile on his lips seductive and I had every intention on not resisting the lure. I didn't respond vocally but I curled my fingers in those midnight locks and pulled him closer, taking that mouth in a soul-searing kiss that stole the very breath from my lungs. Nasir let out a low moan of pleasure as his legs threatened to buckle from beneath him as desire skittered along his nerve endings like a wildfire. Breaking the kiss, Nasir looked at me, staring into my eyes that were dark with desire and I found myself drowning in the arms of my smaller lover. “What is it?”_ **

**_“I know what it is that I want, little man. But I want to hear you say it.” I replied stroking his cheek with my roughened fingertips, “it is your choice, I would not take you by force. Not this time.”_ **

**_“I choose this.” was the whispered response, Nasir's voice becoming huskier as he sank deeper into the warm embrace of desire and need. “As I chose it the last time.”_ **

**_“The last time?” I inquired, confused but then it no longer mattered as I let out a growl of possessiveness that had Nasir gasping. My strong fingers tightened once more in his dark hair and pulled him in for another kiss that had us both fighting for dominance. Tongues that had been teasing since they first laid eyes upon each other slid sensually together, taunting, retreating, and then it was over as Nasir gave up the fight to me. I didn't release him for a good long while and by the time I was finished, Nasir's lips were swollen slightly from my kisses but the look on those dark pools had me groaning, “by the Gods...” I barely managed, as my head went back, my eyes fluttering close due to the onslaught of pleasure._ **

**_Nasir's hand had managed to slide through the waters without my knowledge, so intent was I on Nasir's pliant lips only to wrap around my cock and for myself it was all I could do not to come for it had been so long. Nasir leaned forwards, his tongue flicking over my throat, which had me nearly turning into a molten puddle. “Do you like this?”_ **

**_“Yes,” was my answering growl. I was completely at ease with Nasir, and he was the only one who had managed to bring me to this level of pleasure, this level of ecstasy. I had finally lowered my defenses and let Nasir into my heart. “If you keep that up you are going to end this before it even begins, little man.” I barely managed to speak,as my cock throbbed in Nasir's fingers._ **

**_“we cannot have that now, can we?”_ **

**_Another growl left my lips, “no, we cannot!” I replied as I placed my hand over Nasir's and guided myself home. I pushed slowly upwards into the tight passage as Nasir let out a moaning hiss at the excruciating pleasure mixed with the slight twinge of pain. The olive skin in the dappled sunlight that filtered through the leaves of the forest, casting both light and shadow on the man in my arms, giving him an almost ethereal look. Turning with him still in my arms, I lay him down on the bank next to the pool on a patch of soft grass. “Nasir...” my voice trailed off as all I could do was concentrate on the heat around my cock._ **

**_Nasir didn't answer with words, but rotated his hips and clenched down on my cock that was deeply embedded within him which made me shudder above him. Nasir felt protected, needed and above all loved. And the expression, the one of love, desire and something else in my eyes made my desire go up a few notches. “Agron, do not make me wait, give me what I desire.”_ **

**_I was no slave, I was a free man, but I could easily get used to obeying his commands. Finding the right purchase on those slender hips, I drew back, causing Nasir to wriggle as he did not wish to lose the contact of our bodies together for it felt nothing more than perfect. With a low chuckle, I started to thrust back into Nasir's form, “is this what you wanted?”_ **

**_“By the Gods, yes!” Nasir whimpered in response, opening his eyes to stare at me with passion filled dark eyes._ **

**_I was thrusting, taking my sweet time to drive Nasir further into bliss, though I was struggling to hold on to the scraps of my control. I was usually a rough man when I fucked, but for Nasir, I wanted to be something else. Gentler, softer, the the word snapped into my head, tender. Nasir brought out my more tender side, but only in his presence when we were not side by side he allowed me to be what I was. My fingers slid along Nasir's hips and thighs continuing the slow gentle thrusting of my own hips as I searched for and struck a spot within my lover that had the young man gasping for breath. “tell me how you feel.”_ **

**_He could not respond, his body was slick with sweat, as was my own. But his hands were pulling me down for a kiss, his breath ghosted over my lips as he spoke, “I want to burst.”_ **

**_“Then do so, I would not make you wait..” I replied, slowing down in my thrusts as I ground my hips into his, to the point where I was no longer sure where I ended and he began. Nasir on the other hand was burning with the need for completion, and cried out as my hand wrapped around his cock and stroked it, twisting my hand ever so slightly. I increased the power in my thrusts, pounding into him with almost wild abandon. Leaning down I nipped at the pulse point at the base of his throat, and Nasir exploded in my arms, myself letting out a roar of contentment as I too. . ._ **

I woke at the base of the tree, groaning as I rubbed my eyes free of sleep. Rising to my feet I whispered Nasir's name knowing he wouldn't answer and I gazed at the small group of freed slaves that had joined me on the journey to Vesuvius. But my thoughts kept drifting back to Nasir, I longed for the young man in ways I had never really known before. And I knew I needed to either stake my claim or give him up...but which one was it to be? 

All I knew, was I had known him before, it was all there within his smile.

~*~ End ~*~


	6. Tender Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Agron tends to Nasir before they leave for the Arena in Capua. He reflects on something Naevia said to him also about love.

Disclaimer: Spartacus isn't mine, and belongs to Starz!, Rob Tapert and others, and last I checked that wasn't the name on my driver's license. So I'm making no money, all I have are student loans, and an ornery cat who thinks driving me bonkers is his lot in life. 

One last note: I’m sure I’ll get things wrong on occasion, please, if you find something I’ve done wrong that you just need to nitpick on, send me an email and I will fix it. I can be reached at: thedarksynfullegend@gmail.com

Much love to my friends who listen to me rant and rave, my betas the CelticMuse and Darkwatch, and most of all to those of you who take the time to read and review my stories. Thank you.

This is dedicated to the one who knows exactly who she is. We trade quips, insults, and best of all, we ANNOY the crap out of each other with shows to watch! I babbled about the show so much, she ended up loving it, so this is for her. She is the only one at the moment who is keeping me from being on America's Most Wanted with a body count of . . . um, I think its up to seven, maybe eight, I lost count . . . MEL!!!!!! COUNT!!!!!

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Slash  
Timeline: Spartacus Vengeance  
Spoilers: None  
Pairing: Agron/Nasir  
Prompt: Bandage

_Italics_ – thoughts.  
 _. . . italics_ – flashback

Summary: Agron tends to Nasir before they leave for the Arena in Capua. He reflects on something Naevia said to him also about love.

**Tender Thoughts  
By TheDarkSynfulLegend**

“I am in your debt.” Agron said softly as he stepped into the recovery chamber where the young man lay on a pallet. “Spartacus told me, of what you have done for Nasir.” His eyes drifted from Naevia to Nasir who seemed to be sleeping while a former slave girl they had picked upon their travels tended to his wound. “If it were not for you...” his voice trailed off.

“It is because of me that he lays near death.” She responded, her voice a flat monotone, but softened a little bit at the look in those green eyes, “he never should have come to the mines.”

“I did what I could to stop them.”

“Would that you have done more...”

Agron tilted his head, “Naevia...”

Naevia shook her head, her shorn hair having grown out to the point where it nearly brushed her shoulders. “The hope of seeing Crixus again as all that kept me alive. Each day I begged the Gods to see him to my arms, and this is how they fucking answer!” She said, her expressive eyes beginning to fill with tears, “by allowing his touch only to be ripped from it forever.”

Agron stepped forwards closer to her, “he would not be swayed from attempt...” he spoke, his gaze drifting to the gaping wound on Nasir's torso. “none of them would.”

“I wish Lucretia had taken my life. Then Crixus would not have had to sacrifice his for something soiled and ruined.” She whispered, a tear coursing its way over her cheek. 

Before Agron could even voice a response, Mira appeared in the doorway holding a small lamp. “Spartacus calls for you.”

Nodding to Mira, he took Naevia's hand in his own larger one. “He loves you, Naevia,” he paused for a moment in time, “I do not know what Spartacus has thought of, but I know this...Crixus will fight to regain his freedom, to be once more in your arms.”

“As Nasir will fight to return to yours.” Naevia replied in a soft tone, “I saw how you looked upon him when you found us in the wood. Your heart speaks volumes even when words do not.”

Agron fought the urge to blush. Were his affections for the boy so apparent? Why could he not hide his feelings better than that. _Because you fight what you desire_. His mind supplied to which he swallowed heavily.

Naevia smiled up at him, “love is a rare thing, Agron. One never knows if this day will be their last, cherish what you have lest you lose it.” She finished as Agron nodded and promised to return later and with one longing glance at Nasir left with Mira.

~*~

The plan was set and the men were already moving to rest in order to gain strength for the endeavor that was to begin before the dawn of the new day. Agron had managed to convince Naevia to rest elsewhere and he would watch over Nasir. The medicus had come in again to be certain that Nasir swallowed some more broth, and spoke briefly with Agron, mainly to tell him that if Nasir awoke in the night to come seek her out so she could check his bandages. Agron had agreed though he could look at the man's bandages himself and see if aid was indeed required.

_Nasir will fight to return to yours_. That thought resonated in Agron's mind as he shifted seat to place himself next to the pallet where Nasir lay. The first time he had met the Syrian, he had thought him too small to truly fight but Agron had admired the lithe lines that made Nasir who he was. Agron sat quietly sharpening his sword to a razor sharp edge. The sound of the stone against the blade brought him comfort as he thought of Nasir laying there in recovery from the injuries he had sustained. 

A groan snapped Agron out of his thoughts as he glanced over to see Nasir tossing a little bit on the pallet and Agron was on his feet in an instant. “I'm here.” he spoke, his voice rough with emotion that he fought to bury. Reaching down he took Nasir's hand in his own twining their fingers together, “you are safe, Nasir. Rest.” He whispered, as he lifted the hand and pressed the back of it to his chest right over his thundering heart. “Feel my heart, it beats only for you. Take comfort knowing that I am here.” he finished, watching with relief as Nasir let out a soft sigh and returned to his slumber. Still holding onto that dark hand, Agron pulled a stool over and sat there, falling into a vigil with the man he had come to love. “I leave at dawn's light, but know that I will return to you.” He whispered, not realizing that Nasir was listening to his every word.

Agron had only been asleep for a few moments or so it seemed when he felt someone's touch. Opening his emerald eyes he came face to face with a pair of dark eyes that were glassy with fever. There were no words as Agron rose and looked about, finding a small wooden cup that was filled with a cool liquid. Dipping his finger into the vessel he tasted the drop on his finger. It was willow bark and good for both fever and pain, he knew the taste as he was made to drink it on more than one occasion in the ludus during his training. Lifting the cup, he moved to sit behind Nasir, allowing the smaller man to lean against him as he placed the cup at the Syrian's lips. “Drink.” Agron spoke, his voice a command but he was shocked to find that Nasir obeyed.

Placing the cup back down after Nasir had drained most of it, he noticed that the young man in his arms was growing heavy once more as though drifting back to his slumbers. Moving slowly as not to jar him, Agron moved from behind Nasir and lay him back on the pallet. Retrieving a cool cloth, Agron wrung it out and gently wiped away the sweat from the man's brow, only to whisper soothing things to him. He found a roll of bandages and gently wrapped Nasir's torso, his fingertips trailing over the dark skin that suddenly he longed to claim for his own. Fight Nasir, fight to return to me. Agron thought as he tied the bandage and lay him back in the bedding. Retaking his seat on the low stool, he placed his forearms on the pallet and rested his head against them, falling asleep a few moments later. 

The sky lightened in the distance, as Xia entered the small chamber that was being used for recovery. She smiled tenderly at the sight that lay before her. Agron was still slumbering peacefully, his head pillowed on his arms. Sometime during the night, Nasir had woken that much was obvious as he had a fresh bandage around his torso, and the cup that held the willow bark tea was empty. However, what made her smile the most was the fact that Nasir's fingers were resting against Agron's, and entwined slightly. Mira appeared a few minutes later, making Xia shift her gaze. “It is time.”

She nodded, padding over to Agron as she gently touched his shoulder as not to startle him. “Agron, you must wake.” The Gladiator woke up instantly, and climbed to his feet, but his gaze was drawn to Nasir and how their fingers were entwined. “Do not worry, I shall tend to him.”

“Gratitude.” Agron said as he extracted his fingers from Nasir's and left the chamber.

Xiamara was left alone with Nasir, but the young man woke before too long. His eyes were cloudy with pain as he attempted to rise. “Where do you go?” Xia inquired, as she moved to his side.

“I would accompany him.” Nasir replied gritting his teeth against the pain as he swung his legs out of the pallet and set them on the floor. With a slight shuffling walk, Nasir made his way towards the door each step sending a lancing jolt of pain through the wound he had sustained. Xia watched him pad gingerly towards the door and though she had her reservations about his being up and moving, she understood the underlying reason for his wanting to go. All Xia had to do was look at them both and know, biting her lower lip she simply followed after him a few steps behind in case he were to fall.

~*~

The sun was casting golden light on the countryside. Streaks of red, and gold illuminated the sky and chasing the last of the stars away. A small group was gathered, consisting of the gladiators along with Mira who were just about ready to go. Naevia was speaking with Spartacus her voice filled with hope, “is such a thing possible?”

“I would see it so, or fall with Crixus in the Arena.”

“if the Gods yet care, may they speed your return.”

“Where do we go?” Nasir asked as he approached. His right hand was holding the bandaged wound as he walked on unsteady legs. Xiamara was following behind him having already tried to tell him he should not be up and moving, but he had to go with them. He was a brother in arms, branded with fire as a gladiator was. Spartacus himself called him part of the Brotherhood. And for Nasir, he would go with them at any cost.

The group turned and Agron's face lit up with a broad smile as he strode over, “Nasir.” he said, breathing a sigh of relief that the man he had come to love was up and about. He cradled the left side of Nasir's face in his hand, glancing down at the bandage that he himself wrapped around the young man's torso.

“Give me a sword, I would join you.” Nasir continued, adamant about not being left behind. He knew in his heart that he would be a liability in wherever they were going as he was still recovering from his own wounds, but he had to try, his spirit would not allow him to do nothing.

“I would have you rest yet longer.” Spartacus replied. He did not doubt the boy's skill as it was growing in leaps and bounds. However, the group had to move swiftly to be in Capua and in position for the games that would be ending tonight. It was unfortunate in Spartacus' eyes for the extra sword would be useful, but the man needed rest.

Agron turned Nasir's face towards him and saw the disappointment etched in those features that he had come to know so well just by gazing at his face. “This time you stay, and I go.” he said. Nasir heard the softer inflection in Agron's voice and tilted his head ever so slightly wondering, but he didn't have to wonder long as Agron leaned forwards and kissed him. It was a kiss of promise, of intent, and of a deep longing that seared Nasir to his very soul. When Agron pulled back, Nasir graced him with one of those smiles. The shy smile that warmed Agron to his toes though the man would probably never admit it. But it made Nasir happy for Agron had just staked his claim for all to see. For Agron, he didn't care that everyone was watching him, he knew that Naevia had been right. They did not know what tomorrow would hold and he would grab onto the happiness that he had found and if he was to die, he would die knowing that he had found love in the world that had once treated him as shit.

“We must move.” Spartacus said, and Agron looked down slightly because for the first time he wanted to stay and explore what he had discovered with Nasir to its completion.

“The boy cheats death, perhaps it is a sign.” Mira said as she moved to stand next to Spartacus. Agron too moved from Nasir's side as Naevia took his place to help him walk forwards, allowing him to lean on her for support. 

When all had been assembled, they simply listened. “we cannot rely on omen, we must take strength in just cause and bring it to bear.” Spartacus said as he reached out and took her arm lightly, a simple touch but it was enough. “you've all heard whispers of what we attempt.” chatter stopped in the courtyard, “I would overtake soft voice for bold words. We are for the arena in Capua. Lucius Calelius knows these lands, if we do not return I would ask that he take you far from the reach of Glaber and his soldiers.” the man nodded, “We have suffered wound and loss, we have been divided, yet we are free.” he looked to Mira, “a thing beyond price, a thing I would see condemned brothers embrace once more. And spread word to every slave yet beneath heel that even the mighty Republic bleeds when struck!” there were cheers and shouts of luck and well wishes as Spartacus and the small group moved down the steps and out of the temple.

Nasir leaning heavily on Naevia for the short walk from the recovery chamber to the courtyard had sapped what little strength he had regained watched as Agron left the temple, memorizing the man as though he was not to return. _Agron, return to me_... Nasir thought softly as he shuffled back the way he had come leaning heavily on Naevia.

 

~*~ End ~*~


	7. Night Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir has nightmares while waiting for the group to return from the Arena in Capua.

Disclaimer: Spartacus isn't mine, and belongs to Starz!, Rob Tapert and others, and last I checked that wasn't the name on my driver's license. So I'm making no money, all I have are student loans, and an ornery cat who thinks driving me bonkers is his lot in life. 

One last note: I’m sure I’ll get things wrong on occasion, please, if you find something I’ve done wrong that you just need to nitpick on, send me an email and I will fix it. I can be reached at: thedarksynfullegend@gmail.com

Much love to my friends who listen to me rant and rave, my betas the CelticMuse and Darkwatch, and most of all to those of you who take the time to read and review my stories. Thank you.

This is dedicated to the one who knows exactly who she is. We trade quips, insults, and best of all, we ANNOY the crap out of each other with shows to watch! I babbled about the show so much, she ended up loving it, so this is for her. She is the only one at the moment who is keeping me from being on America's Most Wanted with a body count of . . . um, I think its up to seven, maybe eight, I lost count . . . MEL!!!!!! COUNT!!!!!

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Slash  
Timeline: Spartacus Vengeance  
Spoilers: None  
Pairing: Agron/Nasir  
Prompt: Nightmare

_Italics_ – thoughts.  
 _. . . italics_ – flashback  
 ** _Bold Italics_** \- Dream Sequence

Summary: Nasir has nightmares while waiting for the group to return from the Arena in Capua.

**Night Demons  
By TheDarkSynfulLegend**

Nasir made his way back into the temple, though he bypassed the recovery chamber and headed for the small hallway that was filled with alcoves. They were small but all curtained off for privacy. Spartacus, Agron, Crixus and a few others had sleeping spaces here and he would find the one of his beloved and then rest. Personal effects were scattered in the various alcoves and Nasir's dark gaze searched for the satchel that he knew Agron went very few places without. He found the alcove then, it was the closest to the back, the furthest one from the main hallway for the man liked his privacy. Pulling the curtain aside, Nasir sat on the bedding that smelled like Agron and in that alone he found comfort.

It was Naevia who found him there a few hours later, still awake, and holding Agron's coat in his lap, his fingers clutching the fabric. “Apologies, Xia looks for you.” She spoke, in her hands was a small tray that held a bowl of stew, some bread and a cup of water with herbs in it to help Nasir's healing.

“For what purpose?” 

A smile crept over Naevia's face, “to see to your wound.” She said, “may I sit with you?”

Slowly, Nasir set the cloak aside, and reached up to take the small tray from her. “please,” he said, nodding as Naevia sat next to him on the slightly raised platform. “gratitude for the food.”

“He will return to you, if there is breath in his body.” Naevia responded, watching him slowly eat. “he bade me rest last night while he watched over you.” Nasir nodded, he had known this for he woke and found the German tending to him. “he had much concern for your welfare.”

Nasir blushed, “I have come to care for him as well.” he said, then changed the subject, “your man, Crixus...did not trust me because I am Syrian.” Naevia inhaled sharply at that statement, “he told me of the one in your Ludus, and what pain he had caused you.”

“He is a snake with a poisonous bite.” Naevia replied, “it was he that discovered my affections for Crixus and turned it to advantage.” She shivered slightly, “it was he that caused us to be separated and my journey to the mines.” She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, and to glance at Nasir who was suddenly very withdrawn. Placing her hand over his she spoke, “but you are nothing like him. You are kind, with a gentle heart and fierce spirit. It is easy to see why Agron loves so deeply.”

“He has not said anything...” Nasir managed.

“He did, just not with words.” Naevia responded, as she peered at his empty plate, “were you not hungry?” She quipped as Nasir glanced down and realized he had eaten everything on his plate.

Blushing he mumbled something unintelligible, just as Xia walked up. “There you are! Did you get him to...” her voice trailed off as she too noticed the empty plate. “of no matter, can I tend to your wound?” Naevia took the plate and watched Xia gently remove the vest he was wearing to unwind the bandage from his torso that Agron had placed upon him. “Does it hurt?” he asked, poking around the wound with her fingertips, looking for signs of infection.

“No.” Nasir replied, though he was gritting his teeth. It was obvious that it hurt where she was prodding but it was not antagonizing, just sore.

“It heals well, another day or so with the bandage and you'll be good as new.” Xia replied, applying some salve on the edges of the wound, before she re-wrapped the bandages around his torso. She smiled warmly then tied it off, “you should rest.”

Nasir nodded as he lowered his arms and wrapped them around his newly bandaged torso. “I will rest here if it is permitted.”

The two women exchanged glances, “it is the bed of your heart. It is permitted.” Naevia said with a small smile, “and I'm two alcoves away should you need anything.”

“Gratitude.” Nasir spoke as he lay back amidst Agron's bedding to which he curled up in the material of the coat that had been left behind. It was Xia who closed the curtains giving the young man privacy, and Nasir could hear them walking off. Nasir closed his eyes and attempted to find solace in slumber.

. . . **_Dawn broke over the temple where many had gathered waiting for the warriors to return if they returned at all. On the horizon there were several specks hurrying in their direction. Calls of, “they live!” brought Nasir to full wakefulness as he rose to his feet and made his way as fast as he was able to the courtyard to greet the gladiators on their safe and swift return. The gates burst open admitting Spartacus, who was carrying several cloaks that were hastily sewn together, but the body that lay within was a dark skinned bald man._**

**_“Fetch the medicine!” the blond haired man shouted, expecting to be obeyed as several jumped to follow his bidding._ **

**_Nasir blinked, and continued to look for Agron, noticing that Donar was speaking of the arena in Capua falling with many Roman's in the ashes. But he cared not the one he longed to see was missing. Mira approached him slowly taking his hand in her own. “Nasir,” she started, but he turned his head noticing that Crixus and Naevia were sharing a passionate kiss._ **

**_“No...” Nasir whispered, realizing that no one else was coming, “tell me he is lagging behind...”_ **

**_“I cannot.”_ **

**_All he could think of was that he would never have Agron's arms around him again until they met in the afterlife. He let out a wail that would have roused the dead from the underworld itself, wrenching his hand from Mira's as he ran out of the compound, he made good time for someone who had been injured though he held the bandage with his right hand. In his mind's eye, Nasir could see Agron gracing him with a tender kiss. They had been the last words, all he had left was that kiss, he had nothing else. He did not get far before he tripped over a root and fell to his knees, “fuck!” he shouted, clutching the dirt between his fingertips._ **

**_Naevia came up behind him and knelt next to him in the dirt. “Nasir,” she started, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder._ **

**_Crixus approached next, “Nasir.” his voice was a soft rumble as not to startle the young man who was obviously in heart-wrenching pain. “Agron...”_ **

**_Nasir turned haunted dark eyes towards Crixus, and his lip curled into a feral snarl as he rose to his feet and shoved the larger gladiator back and away from him. “Why?! Why could it not have been you! Why was it Agron?!” he hissed, his fists connecting with solid flesh that refused to yield. Sobbing, Nasir continued to hit Crixus who took every strike, he made no move to defend himself as the smaller man struck him repeatedly. “Please...” he whispered. Naevia watched as the young man she had come to care for cried for his lover, had it been her in the same position and it was Crixus who had been killed she would be the same way. She gently stroked Nasir's back even as he was held. “Tell me...”_ **

**_“He sacrificed his life to save my own.” Crixus spoke, as he looked down at the heartbroken young man in his arms. “Apologies for not being able to bring you his body.”_ **

**_“Did he say anything?” Nasir inquired, his dark orbs filled with tears._ **

**_Crixus nodded, “he asked for me to watch over his heart,”_ **

**_“I would rather meet him in the afterlife now, than to live without him another day.” Nasir whispered, shaking his head slowly._ **

**_Crixus and Naevia shared a look, “please, let us look after you.” Naevia said, drawing the distraught young man deeper into her embrace. They led Nasir back to the compound and put him to bed. Nasir lay there, numb, watching as Naevia and Crixus finally went to sleep in the alcove next to him._ **

**_Rising to his feet, Nasir walked through the compound, heading to the highest point as he wrapped Agron's coat around his body, wanting to die with his lover close to him. He made his way through sleeping people, couples, singles, and those just huddled together for warmth. Nasir padded by the alcove where Crixus and Naevia were supposedly asleep but the curtain had been drawn aside and only Naevia lay amidst the bedding. He smiled, but it was grim. He would miss her. Nasir didn't get to take another step however as a large hand covered his wrist. “Where do you go?”_ **

**_“To Agron.” Nasir simply responded, turning his head and gazing at Crixus. “I wish to be with him, not here without him.”_ **

**_Crixus shook his head, “Do not sacrifice your life.” he said softly, “come. Share with us tonight.” He said as he led the young man into the alcove he shared with Naevia. Naevia sat up, bringing the covers back as she made room. Crixus prompted and nearly pushed Nasir into the alcove and over to the bed. Slowly, as not to startle the young man, Crixus removed Agron's coat from his shoulders._ **

**_“Please...do not take it from me.” Nasir stammered. Naevia glanced at her lover over Nasir's shoulder whose eyes were closed, and she could see a tear tracing its way over his cheek._ **

**_She shook her head and knew without asking why Nasir did not wish the coat removed. Crixus placed the coat back on Nasir's shoulders and nodded. Slowly Nasir slid into the bed and Naevia wrapped her slender arms around him even as Crixus climbed in behind Nasir. “take comfort.” Naevia whispered as she looked down at the dark head nestled against her shoulder. It was then that Nasir began to cry all over again. Naevia stroked his back even as Crixus scooted forwards and pressed his chest against the young man's back. Crixus had not cared for Agron since he had met the man, but had it been himself who had fallen he hoped that the man would care for Naevia. The boy in his arms, Agron's lover, whose relationship according to Naevia never had opportunity to take wing and grow had sobbed himself to sleep betwixt the two of them. “Crixus,” Naevia started to speak but he shook his head slightly._ **

**_“We will care for him. I may not have cared for the shit east of the Rhine, but I have a debt that must be repaid.” he responded as he reached over Nasir's body and placed his arm around Naevia's waist securing Nasir so he couldn't sneak away if he awoke again_**. . . 

Nasir snapped awake in Agron's bedding and reached automatically for the warrior he knew was not laying next to him. With a sigh, he pulled himself from the pallet to a sliver in the stone that served as a window. The horizon was starting to lighten, painting the sky with vibrant colors of pink, orange and red as the sun peeked over the trees. He turned away just as the emancipated slaves began to shout, “They live!” His head turned and covering the bandage against his side began to make his way to the courtyard but he was afraid that the one who had stolen his very heart would not be among them. He could hear them in the distance growing louder as he got closer. And then he saw him. Agron. Standing there with the sunlight at his back made him seem like a god come down from the heavens.

“You suffer no wound?” Nasir managed to say, as he looked Agron over from head to toe quickly, assessing him for any damage that could be seen. 

Agron's face split into a wide smile as he strode over to where Nasir was standing. Lithe, kissed by the sunlight that streamed into the courtyard. “The Gods favor me, little man.” he said.

Nasir's face slowly turned to a smile, “call me that again and they shall turn from you.” he replied with a mock scowl before they both laughed. 

Time seemed to stop just then as Agron cupped Nasir's face in his hands and pulled him in for a gentle kiss, reassuring him that he was in fact alive and well. There would be time for other things later, but for now . . . this was all he needed.

For Nasir, it was a blessing, that the demons of the night had been chased off by the day and for the first time, he thanked the Gods that Agron was brought back to him in one piece and he may finally have the chance to tell the man exactly how he felt. _Thank you, for returning him back to my arms. For however long that may be._

~*~ End ~*~


	8. Unfortunately . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None . . .

Hello.

 

This is the DarkSyn. Here with an update about this particular fiction. I have thought long and hard on the prompt listing I have and I made a choice. I have decided to leave this up and unfinished as it is and start all over again without the prompts and write it almost in a novel based format. Not only that I'm taking it all the way back to Season One. It will not be up until I finish it completely cause that's how I roll and probably why I had such a hard time with the prompt fics.

 

Thank you so much for sticking with me on this journey and hopefully you will be back to see the next one to fruition. Gratitude for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks!

 

My cock rages on!

 

\- The Dark Syn


End file.
